britishwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheWWC
If you have a question, just drop me a line! Just something I wanted to say It seems to me that most of the edits on this wiki are made by you, and not many edits made by other users. I was just wondering if it might be a good idea to consider some form of free advertising. Like a facebook page or something? To try and get more users on this wiki. Just a suggestion. Shiny hunter Reece 10:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Page The link to The British Wildlife Wiki's Facebook page is : http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-British-Wildlife-Wiki/133326290013998?v=wall Please become a fan if you have Facebook! Infobox OK here's how to use it. First, search Template:Infobox and you should get the page. Go to the coded section and copy the source code. Then, when you go to edit an article, move into Source mode (there should be a button on the top right corner). Paste the box and fill out the row 1 title and info. Oh, and for the images, don't do a thumnail, instead just do something like this. |image= File:Ichneumon wasp.jpg|350px Don't put the usual and before and after the image either, just do it th way i showed you. Hope this helped. ---Lord of the Allosaurs 14:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Request for help Hi TheWWC. I just added the wiki to the approved list, so I'm here to follow up with you. What did you have in mind for me to help improve? The background? The logo? The main page layout? All of the above? ;) Leave me a message with any details you can provide, and I'll get to work on it soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, OK. In that case, once you're done tweaking the colors and are ready to show off the wiki, my best suggestion would be to make a request here to have a spotlight made for the wiki. Spotlights appear at the bottom ('Around Wikia's network') of all pages and the right side ('More from wikia') of long pages. They run for 2 weeks and are very good at driving traffic to wikis. Case in point: the Okami Wiki recently received a spotlight via that request page. Before their spotlight went live, the wiki was getting around 5,000 pageviews per day. The day their spotlight went live, the wiki received over 15,000 pageviews, instantly tripling their traffic. (source) Other good tips for attracting more people can be found on this page at Wikia Help. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Support email Hi. We were unable to reply to your email, as we received a mail server error when replying. The achievement system can be enabled by admins via , but the other item you asked for is not available for request at this time. --Uberfuzzy 08:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Great job strengthening the content. I have gone ahead and added you to the approved spotlights list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) hi you should do more work u lazy git Hey Hey Steve, if you need me to do anything in particular, let me know! Hi Steve I'll be honest, i'm doing this for the achievement. Also do you wanna get soem mnore tadpoles sometime? Thomaslove92 23:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) just 15 days to british wildlife centre, yay!!! :-) Mothernature2010 22:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Any Species? Hi, if you wanted any species in particular done (preferbly a moth) which I have photographed, please let me know, and I'll do my best to do it. Jack Bot help Hey, I assume this is where you need the help. AWB has a typo fixer that I will be able to run on the pages in a bit. As for categorizing files and pages, it can't exactly categorize it by itself, but it seems that you're categorizing files that start with "Birds" under Category:Birds. AWB can do that. Could you please give me more specifics on what you want done? --Cook 23:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately I'm not in a place right now where I can do that. Give me a few hours. Cook 23:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) List of stuff that needs doing Hiya, if you gave me a list I would be very happy to write pages for the Wiki! The only downfall is that it is quite difficult to get photos as my camera is bust and may take quite a while until it is fixed. Otherwise I'll go for it! Thanks, Icey 14:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Dartmoor Pony Just as a matter of interest, I typed 'dartmoor pony' into the search engine, but no page turned up. I happen to know a bit about these animals, and I was about to create a page about them but I just wonderen if it would be ok to do so. They are wild animals (though only in Dartmoor) and they are often in wildlife books, but would it be bordering on the side of feral creatures? Icey 15:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) PS 'Icey' is short for Icetalon of RiverClan!Icey 15:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) um sorry, I'm afraid i don't have an email address as I share this computer with several other people. Maybe you could sort of put a few on my talk page or something? sorry about that. Thanks for telling me about the Exmoor ponies though, I'll add stuff about the Dartmoor ponies soon! Icey 08:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Scottish wildcats brill!!! I'll look forward to seeing the piccies soon! I guess you can tell i like wildcats. A lot. Icey 13:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Domesticated Animals? I was just browsing and looking for stuff that needed editing, when I came across a page labelled 'Chicken'. I looked at it, and found it was also part of a catagory called 'Domesticated', which only contained 3 articles; Cow, Chicken and some sort of goose. Do these pages belong on the wiki? Oh and also, there is a page called Wild Cat, which has no photos and includes information about the Scottish Wildcat and also information about the African and Asian subspecies, should it be removed? Icey 17:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Thanks for editing the swallowtail page and stuff, I didn't know that. Is there any way of putting the omnivore page on the WildWords page? I entered the catergory, but I am not sure how to put it on the page. Icey 09:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lists thanks, if you could put a list on my talk page or on my profile or something, then I'll jot it down in my notepad and get editing as soon as possible! By the way I was thinking about doing a page on Buddleia, is that ok? It originates from China and was introduced as a garden plant but has since started sprouting in between cracks in concrete and other places like that and butterflies love it. Also I was going to do a catergory page called Leporidae, as it is the family that rabbits and hares belong in, I was about to make a start on it today but it came up with a message saying 'you are recreating a page that was previously deleted' or something like that, and I thought I'd better contact you first in case it was deleted because it wasn't needed or something. I wanted to go on the Chat page but every time I click on it it takes ages to load, I waited about ten minutes last time and it still didn't load! Then it makes it all go slow. Typical! maybe it'll do it some other time. Also my camera has been fixed!! Soon I shall be uploading piccies of herb bennet, ragwort, and much more, so watch this space! Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 16:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Great thanks, I'll get doing them soon! Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 16:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) trees glad you like the common yew page, whenever I create a new page I always get the info from Wikipedia, unless it doesn't seem trustworthy. However, Wikipedia seems to say that the Irish Yew is just another specimen of Common Yew except for its bloodlines, is that ok? Also is it still good to write about the Buddleia tree I mentioned in my last message? Bye for now, Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 16:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! I just made the page leporidae and when it was finished I added it as a catergory page to Brown Hare, Rabbit and Mountain Hare pages. However, when I clicked on the link at the foot of each of these pages, it came up with an entirely different page which had none of the information I had typed and just had a list of the pages in the catergory with a sign saying 'This page needs more content'. So I searched 'Leporidae' and came up with my original page, but with no links to the pages I'd added to the catergory. What I want is for my page to be a catergory page, but I'm not sure how to do this, the only way I can see is to copy and paste my writing on the catergory page, but then it'll just leave a useless page cluttering up the wiki and confusing people with the same words as the catergory page. I don't remember this happening when I made the Wild Ponies page! Can you help? Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 12:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) uh this sounds stupid but...how do I delete?!? :-/ Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 11:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link, I have read through the instructions and understand them, but the trouble is it does'nt seem to have a 'delete' button in the place where it says. I'll try contacting Purple Centipede later if you are busy. By the way, I am writing a sort-of novel on a weasel, but it is going to be a realistic one (not one where weasels can talk and do kung-fu, but that would be cool anyway) and I am gathering a load of facts about weasels, so if you or some other user happens to know a bit about weasels and doesn't mind sharing their knowledge I would be very grateful! Thanks anyway, Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 11:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi James Sorry for the delay in answering your queries, I have been away in Canada for the past month. The species in the photos you asked about are --------- Animals 2011-018 is a field mouse birds 2010-215 is a group, male & female tufted ducks 2010-3183 - female siskin 2011-220 - song thrush 2011-382 - reed bunting 2011-820 - song thrush 2011-1182 - field mouse 2011-1098 - male reed bunting 2011-1759 - pied wagtail Butterflies -056 - small skipper Cheers Pete Where's my badge? I added a photo on my page, and before I added it it said I had only one picture to add before I earned my paparazzi badge. so I added it, but it still said I had one picture left. I kept clicking the refresh button but it still didn't give me it. How do I get my badge? Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 13:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) oh I see, thanks for the info! New Look Wow, I love the new look of the wiki! It really looks brilliant, like an official website rather than an ordinary wiki! Well done! Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 12:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) re; new pages I'll do that, I've just found four different fish species which aren't on this wiki, so I'll add them once I've finished washing up! Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 10:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll do as many pages as I can, it would be lovely to see the wiki get the 2000 articles so I'll do my best to get as many pages as needed on the wiki! Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 15:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey, well, I've tried pulling together the maps, but since my skills on my laptop aren't that good, and since, as I said, I'm very bad with geographical stuff so I'm not able to get it on there freehand. I apologize greatly, and as much as I'd love to help, I'm just not able to right now. – ''Jäzz '' 22:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap! I LOVE this wiki. It's awesome! I'm obsessed with British birds. They are so cool! If there's anything you want to know about birds (esp. taxonomy), I'm the person to ask. --StaraptorEmpoleon♥UK is better than the US♥ 18:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: British birds Sorry... I'm not from the UK... wish I was. :( --StaraptorEmpoleon♥UK is better than the US♥ 18:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) There Added several vagrants. And that's not all of them. Okay I'm tired. Yawn. I'll add more soon and info too. --StaraptorEmpoleon♥UK is better than the US♥ 08:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC)